


And my love shining in you will help make your dreams come true

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin, Flogging, Gwaine is Merlin's brother, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin helps Gwaine conceve, Miscarriage, Morgana is good, Mpreg, Permanent scars, Physical Abuse, Powerful Magic, Protective Knights, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Merlin is being abused by Agravaine at first she thinks she can handle it but she soon doubts it when the bruises and cuts become more noticeable Arthur and the knights become increasingly worried about her. Merlin carries on with her duties and whilst Arthur and the knights discuss new trade routes Merlin's exhaustion becomes to much for her and she collapses the knights and Arthur discover the wounds that she was desperately trying to hide which have now become infected.Arthur and the knights are beside Merlin when she wakes and she tells them who had been abusing her Gwaine feels terrible for allowing this to happen to his sister Arthur finally asks her to marry him . In her new role as Queen Merlin tries to help her friends as well as the people of Camelot.





	1. A girl of your beauty should be on the arm of the most powerful man

Merlin stood in the corner of the banquet hall wearing a beautiful blue and white dress the light from the candles surrounded her and Arthur could not help but stare at her truly she was his hearts desire Gwaine walked over to his sister and said 'You look beautiful tonight Merlin is this dress new' Merlin smiled and said 'It was from Arthur I think he might love me' Gwaine said 'And do you love him' Merlin blushed and said 'I think I might actually' Gwaine took Merlin's hands and said 'Then I'm happy for you Arthur is an honourable man'. As the night went on Merlin left the banquet and retired to her chambers she had no idea that she was being followed and by the time she had realised it was to late darkness took her. Merlin woke with a terrible ache in her arms she looked up and realised that she was suspended off the floor by her arms she looked around the room and noticed her new dress on the floor Agravaine walked in and said 'Ah your awake perhaps now you can tell me what enchantment you have put on Arthur' Merlin said 'I don't know what you meen sir I haven't done anything to Arthur' Agravaine said 'You must have done why else would Arthur love a filthy whore like you so I think I will teach you that magic is outlawed in Camelot' Merlin watched as Agravaine walked over to a big wooden chest beside the bed and pulled out a whip with vicious steel cables on the end she closed her eyes as the steel cables came into contact with her skin leaving painful welts on her back and stomach she screamed in a desperate hope that someone would hear her but then she remembered that Agravaines chambers were on the east side of the castle and so her cries for help went unheard.

Agravaine stepped back to admire the damage he'd done Merlin said 'What are you staring at you sick freak' Agravaine said 'I've never realised just how beautiful you are Merlin a girl of your beauty should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world' Merlin spat in Agravaines face and said 'I will never marry you I would rather die' Agravaine punched Merlin in the stomach until she drifted into unconsciousness. By morning Merlin slowly felt life return to her broken body she opened her eyes and saw she was now laid on the floor of Agravaines bedchamber she stood up and wrapped around her body what remained of her blue and white dress and ran back to her quarters she was glad that Gaius was not around she opened her wardrobe and pulled out her pale pink dress with long sleeves she quickly got dressed and made her way to Arthur's chambers Arthur said 'Merlin there you are is everything alright you look exhausted' Merlin said 'I'm fine thank you sire' Arthur spotted the bruises on Merlin's arms he said 'Did someone hit you Merlin' Merlin said 'No sire I tripped down the stairs yesterday morning' Arthur smiled at her and said 'You must be more careful Merlin and you would tell me if someone was hurting you' Merlin quickly nodded and left the room.

 

The next two days were filled with more horror Agravaine kept Merlin locked in his room and on the third he dumped her body in the lower town before swiftly leaving Camelot Merlin woke up and quickly got to her feet and walked back towards the courtyard she walked into her quarters and got changed before making her way to Arthur's room she walked in to find Arthur and the knights discussing the new trade routes Merlin said 'I'm so sorry sire I thought the meeting was this afternoon' Arthur said 'No it's alright Merlin I moved it forward and forgot to tell you it's my fault' Merlin stood off to the side her vision suddenly became very blurry and she collapsed onto the floor Gwaine was out of his chair and beside his sister's side in a second he carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed Percival said 'She's bleeding somewhere we need to remove her dress' Gwaine said 'I'll do it she's my sister after all' Gwaine took his dagger and carefully cut away Merlin's dress as it fell from her back Arthur and the knights were able to see the nasty whip marks which cascaded down her back and which had now become infected Arthur said 'Elyan fetch Gaius these wounds need urgent attention' Leon said 'We don't need Gaius I know what I'm doing I need warm water, gauze pads, bandages and honey' Percival said 'What do you need honey for' Leon said 'It helps fight infection'.

It was late afternoon when Merlin came round she looked round the room and saw Arthur and the knights all gathered around the bed Gwaine said 'Welcome back sis how are you feeling' Merlin said 'My back is really sore' Percival said 'You gave us a right good scare Merlin don't ever do it again' Leon said 'Merlin you need to tell us who did this to you' Merlin said 'It was Agravaine he thought I must have used my magic to make Arthur fall in love with me so he decided to punish me for it' Elyan said 'That's ridiculous you and Arthur don't need magic to love each other' Arthur said 'Merlin I promise that I will find Agravaine and make him pay for what he did to you and I will protect you if it's the last thing I do'.

 

Gwaine sat in his chambers looking at pictures of he and Merlin when they met for the first time a knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts he looked up as Leon walked in Leon said 'I just wanted to make sure you were alright it can't have been easy to see your sister like that' Gwaine said 'I've failed her I promised her I would always protect her' Leon took Gwaine's hands in his and said 'Merlin's a brave lass she'll pull through this and you mustn't be so hard on yourself' Gwaine looked into Leon's eyes and passionately kissed him on the lips Leon moved backwards until he felt the bed behind him Gwaine smiled lovingly at him and pushed Leon onto the bed before removing his shirt and joining Leon on the bed. Meanwhile Merlin was sat talking to Gaius when Arthur walked in Gaius excused himself from the room Merlin said 'You didn't have to make him leave' Arthur said 'I just wanted to ask you a very important question. Merlin I love you with all my heart will you marry me' Merlin smiled and said 'Of course I'll marry you if you'll have me' Arthur produced a gold ring with the crest of Camelot engraved on it and slid it onto Merlin's finger she leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips. 

That same night Merlin decided to take a walk as she stepped out into the courtyard she noticed the lantern was lit in the stables she walked over and saw Gwaine sat with his horse Topthorn Merlin said 'Are you alright Gwaine can't you sleep either' Gwaine said 'I just needed some time alone. I am so sorry for what happened to you I should have protected you I'm your brother' Merlin said 'He would have attacked me even if I didn't have magic sometimes I wish I didn't have magic at all' Gwaine said 'You have a gift Merlin I've seen you use it to save peoples lives your special sis and don't forget it' Merlin said 'I also have some exciting news to tell you I'm getting married to Arthur' Gwaine said "Really he proposed to you I am so happy for you Merlin' Merlin said 'What about you and Leon' Gwaine looked down at the ground and said 'He hasn't asked me yet I think he's just nervous maybe you could talk to him for me' Leon stood in the doorway and said 'Why don't you ask me yourself Gwaine you were right I am nervous that's why I haven't asked you yet but I'm asking you now will you marry me' Gwaine said 'Yes with all my heart'.

* * *

* * *

 (Three days later)

Three long days had passed by and the whole of Camelot had been busy preparing for two wedding's both on the same day Lancelot, Gwen and Morgana had returned from helping the villagers of long stone and the three of them were overjoyed about Merlin and Arthur getting married Gwen and Lancelot were expecting their first child as were Morgana and Percival Merlin spent most of her time with Gwen and Morgana who were helping her choose a wedding dress she chose a long white ball gown with mid length lace sleeves and crystals on the bodice Arthur had the knights retrieve the royal crowns from the vault beneath Camelot the one Merlin would wear once belonged to Arthur's mother it was made from silver and had lot's of precious stones on it. Merlin sat in her room curling her long brown hair she stood up and stepped into her wedding dress Gwen did the buttons down the back up for her and then carefully placed the veil on Merlin said 'How do I look Gwen' Gwen said 'You look beautiful Merlin'.

 

Merlin stood outside the doors to the throne room as the doors opened a royal fanfare echoed throughout the room Merlin slowly walked up the aisle towards Arthur and then she knelt before him Arthur carefully took the crown and held it above Merlin's head before saying 'By the sacred laws vested in me I crown you Merlin Queen of Camelot' Arthur carefully placed the crown on Merlin's head she gracefully stood up and kissed Arthur on the lips Arthur turned to guests and said 'Long live the Queen'. Merlin and Arthur sat in their thrones Gwaine and Leon stood before them facing each other and hold hands Arthur said 'Do you Leon take Gwaine to be your life long partner to have and to hold to honour and to cherish until death do you part' Leon said 'I do with all my heart' Arthur turned to Gwaine and said 'And do you Gwaine take Leon to be your life long partner to have and to hold to honour and to cherish until death do you part' Gwaine looked into Leon's eyes and said 'Yes with all my heart' Arthur said 'Then In the eyes of god I bind your hands and your hearts together you may kiss' Gwaine and Leon looked at each other and smiled before leaning in towards each other and kissing. 

After the ceremony there was music and dancing everyone was happy and enjoying themselves Arthur was sat watching Merlin dance with Gwaine he walked over and said 'Mind if I cut in' Gwaine said 'No of course not sire thank you for that dance your highness' Merlin said 'Gwaine you don't have to call me that'. Merlin followed Arthur out into the corridor where he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to their bedchambers Arthur quickly undressed and went and sat on the bed he looked up when Merlin walked out from behind the changing screen still wearing her wedding dress Arthur said 'Don't you think you should take your wedding dress off my love' Merlin said 'I can't it unfastens down the back would you be able to help me' Arthur smiled and walked towards Merlin he quickly undid the buttons and slid his hands inside the dress Merlin moaned as Arthur's hands explored her gorgeous body to Arthur Merlin's skin felt like frozen silk Merlin went back behind the changing screen and removed her wedding dress she removed the lid from the box that Gwen had given her inside the box was a beautiful red velvet corset Arthur said 'Now that's new I haven't seen that before' Merlin said 'It was a present from Gwen do you not like it' Arthur crawled to the end of the bed and pulled Merlin onto the bed with him Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and said 'I like it so much Merlin that I want to take it off your sexy body'.

* * *

* * *

Two long weeks had passed and on a cold wintery morning Merlin was up early to hand out food parcels to families who couldn't afford enough food to feed their children the parents were indebted to her as she made her way back through the courtyard she saw Gwaine walking down the stairs which led to the physicians chambers Merlin walked over to Gwaine and said 'Are you alright Gwaine' Gwaine said 'Not really your highness no' Merlin said 'Gwaine how many times must I ask you to call me Merlin. Now please tell me what's wrong' Gwaine said 'Alright I'll tell you but please don't tell Leon. I'm pregnant' Merlin said 'Really that's amazing Gwaine I'm so pleased for you but you don't look happy about it' Gwaine said 'Gaius said there is a possibility that if I carry on training as hard as I am at the moment then I could loose the baby' Merlin said 'You need to listen to what he's said just tell Arthur he'll cut your training down' Gwaine said 'But it's the jousting tournament soon I can't afford to cut back on the training now' Merlin said 'Right well just take it easy and if you decide you want to cut back on your training let me know and I'll talk to Arthur'. Gwaine smiled and walked back towards his and Leon's chambers Merlin walked into her chambers Arthur was having a bath beside the fire Merlin took off her dress and placed it in the basket by the door for the maid to take she put on her purple bath shirt and Joined Arthur in the bath she rested her head against Arthur's chest Arthur said 'You're very quiet Merlin is everything alright my love' Merlin said 'Gwaine's pregnant Gaius has told him that if he carries on training as hard as he is at the moment then he risks loosing the baby. I wouldn't normally go behind my brothers back but I'm worried about him' Arthur said 'You did the right thing telling me I'll keep an eye on him for you my love'.

   


	2. There isn't a heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has arrived in Camelot Gwaine is starting to show and Leon is over the moon about becoming a father Merlin however is still concerned about how much Gwaine is training she doesn't want her brother to go through the horror of having a miscarriage. On Christmas eve Gwen goes into labour and Gaius is there to make sure everything goes well but then Morgana goes into labour and Gaius is unable to leave Gwen so Merlin goes to help Morgana. As the clock strikes Midnight both Morgana and Gwen are well and have each given birth to a healthy baby girl.
> 
> On Christmas day Camelot holds a Jousting tournament and Gwaine decides he is well enough to take part but when Elyan's lance hit's Gwaine's stomach all hell breaks loose.

The scene from Merlin's bedchamber window was like something out of a fairy-tale story a thick blanket of fresh fallen snow had covered the land of Albion Arthur walked up behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around her waist Merlin said 'Jesus Arthur I nearly had a heart attack' Arthur said 'Sorry my love I'm just so in love with you that I can't keep my hands off you' Merlin turned around and kissed Arthur on the lips Arthur said 'I have to go and train the knights I'll keep an eye on Gwaine today for you' Merlin said 'Elyan told me that Gwaine spent all afternoon training yesterday I'm really worried about him Arthur' Arthur pulled Merlin into a warm embrace. Merlin and Arthur looked up as Gwen and Morgana entered the room Morgana said 'Oh sorry we can come back' Merlin said 'No it's fine Arthur was just leaving for training weren't you my love' Arthur kissed Merlin passionately on the lips before grabbing his sword belt and making his way to the training grounds Merlin said 'So what can I do for you both' Gwen said 'Myself and Morgana were planning on going for a ride and we wondered if you'd like to join us' Merlin smiled and said 'That would be very nice'.

 

Arthur stood on the training field with his knights he said 'Alright everyone pair off and work on counter attacking Gwaine your with me' Gwaine walked over to Arthur and took his stance his pregnancy was progressing and it was putting him under strain but he didn't want anyone to know incase they thought him weak


End file.
